


Damage

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Series: sEXOrgasmic week 2021 | Seven Deadly Sins [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chanyeol, Day 5, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Night Stand, One Night Stand SeChan, SeKai friends, Seven Deadly Sins, Top Sehun, Topping from the Bottom, Unrequited Love, blowjob, crude language, friends with benefits ChanBaek, minor KaiBaek, power bottom park chanyeol, sEXOrgasmic week 2021, sparkling pornography, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: “God,” Sehun moaned when Chanyeol leaned back, arching his back so he could take Sehun even deeper.“Ju … just Chanyeol is okay,” he gave as a cocky reply, making Sehun chuckle.It felt good to be in that position, to be able to take the pleasure, that Sehun let him do what he wanted. But it was also tiring and even with all the leg work out Chanyeol did, he wasn’t able to push through. Sehun seemed to understand even without many words and with their united efforts they turned, Chanyeol lying under Sehun.“You look so good, Yeollie,” Sehun said, holding himself up on his hands, while he took in Chanyeol underneath him. “Prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol (mentioned), Kim Jongin/Byun Baekhyun (mentioned), Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: sEXOrgasmic week 2021 | Seven Deadly Sins [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094927
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Damage

**Day 05 | Wrath**

**revenge** | **betrayal** | comfort/redemption | **forgivness**

**Damage**

Chanyeol shuddered when he left the music store through the back entrance. It was already dark and the air outside was a bit warmer than the airconditioned air inside, making goosebumps rise on Chanyeol’s arms when he stepped outside at the temperature difference. Chanyeol had promised his boss to lock up the store after closing hours so he could get out of there sooner for once. Chanyeol didn’t have any plans for tonight as Baekhyun was pre-occupied with something else, so it hadn’t been a problem at all for him to stay later than usual.

All Chanyeol wanted now was to get some take-out and go home, take a hot shower before he watched some of his series on Netflix. A lazy evening with nothing much on his mind, especially as Baekhyun wouldn’t be home until late. Which gave him the great opportunity to indulge himself in whatever he wanted to do. He loved Baekhyun, he was glad to have his hyung as a roommate because he was chill about nearly everything and the sex they had was amazing. It had become some sort of arrangement after a few weeks when no one of them had gotten any dates and they had both been horny and sexually frustrated. For Chanyeol it had been easy to fall in bed with Baekhyun. He was handsome, downright his type and the way he was able to move his hips … Alone the thought made Chanyeol’s stomach churn in anticipation. Maybe they could go for one round when his roomie came home later.

He locked the store up and pocketed the key, turning around when Chanyeol heard a muffled groan from the back of the alley. Chanyeol leaned back, trying to see some more in the darkness and he wasn’t sure but he thought he might see someone standing there, hunched over.

Chanyeol took a close look at his surroundings, trying to figure out if there was someone else, but he couldn’t see anything because of the darkness. He contemplated to leave, it wasn’t his problem if there was someone in the back of the alley, maybe hurt or whatsoever. Maybe it wasn’t anything serious or worse the person was just faking it and mugged Chanyeol as soon as he approached. He could already hear Baekhyun’s voice in the back of his head, telling him not to be stupid and getting himself hurt. Yeah, he would leave. It wasn’t his problem, not really.

Chanyeol shouldered his backpack and was about to leave when another moan came from the back corner of the alley.

“Fuck it,” Chanyeol mumbled to himself and slowly approached the other. “Uhm, hello,” he said when he stepped closer, hands raised in a calming manner. “Are you okay?”

The person gasped loudly, nearly toppling over. The voice was definitely male.

“Are you hurt or something? Can I help you?” Chanyeol asked, making another step forward.

The man looked up at him, holding out his hand. The face was familiar, Chanyeol was sure he had seen the other around campus once or twice, always hanging around Oh Sehun. Chanyeol couldn’t remember his name for the sake of him, but that didn’t matter at moment.

Another groan came from him, followed by a mumbled ‘shit’ but when Chanyeol tried to take another step closer his hand motion stopped him.

“I … good god … I am fine. It’s … it’s nothing, you can go … ah …”

“Are you sure? I really can help …”

“Just … just go,” the other man, Jo-something, Chanyeol wasn’t able to remember his name, begged.

“Okay,” Chanyeol said with an uncertain voice. “Okay, I will go. You sure you don’t need help.”

“Yes,” the other answered through gritted teeth and Chanyeol nodded before he started to turn and walk away.

He nearly had reached the exit of the alley, when a muffled scream that sounded a lot like _‘hyung’_ made him stop in his tracks and run back. Chanyeol should have known better than to leave the younger man alone, he apparently needed help because he was in pain and Chanyeol would make sure that he would give him the assistance he needed. He was only a few meters away when a head popped up from behind the cask that had covered the other man. Chanyeol slowed his steps before he stopped completely.

Jon-things was panting hard, leaning against the wall behind him. Chanyeol still wasn’t able to see him properly, but he was sure his face was flushed. But that wasn’t what caught Chanyeol’s attention. It was the other head that had turned up because Chanyeol would have recognised that hair and face anywhere.

“B … Baekhyun?” he asked, dumbfounded and Baekyhun turned his head in Chanyeol’s direction, a smile on his face.

“Oh hey, Yeollie,” he chirped as if he just hadn’t given a blowjob to another man in a dark alleyway. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be home by now?”

“I … I was working later today … w … what are you doing …”

Chanyeol couldn’t think straight. This … was like a bad dream. Discovering your roommate with benefits sucking off another guy … that was … bad. Really bad. Because Chanyeol had thought there might be more between them. Sure they hadn’t talked about shit, never made things official or anything, but Chanyeol had thought …

Yeah, Chanyeol had thought and that probably was where the problems started. He never had been someone to talk about his feelings or emotions, just went with the flow. That’s why it had been so easy to fall in this arrangement with Baekhyun. They had fun, they complimented each other in their needs, they didn’t need many words, they didn’t talk about feelings and shit. Somehow Chanyeol had come to think that they were exclusive as there had never been anyone else.

Seemed like he had been wrong.

“Oh, I told you that I’d go on a date with Jongin-ah, didn’t I?” Baekhyun said, completely oblivious to Chanyeol’s inner turmoil. “Guess it went better than I thought.” He flashed both of them a dazzling smile and added a wink for Jongin.

“You …” Chanyeol tried to sort his thoughts, tried to make sense of all this mess. “When?”

He wasn’t sure if Baekhyun had told him. Even when he did, Chanyeol had forgotten about it, otherwise, he would have been prepared … maybe. Probably not. He wasn’t able to fool himself.

It was obvious, at least for him, that he had developed certain feelings for his roommate, that he felt more than friendship towards him, that he liked him. A lot. But as it seemed, Baekhyun didn’t feel the same about him, which was obvious now.

Baekhyun rose from the ground, standing between him and Jongin who still looked like he was recovering from a mindblowing orgasm. And Chanyeol couldn’t blame him. He knew what Baekhyun could do with his mouth and tongue, how it felt to get his brain sucked out through his dick. It was a ‘once in a lifetime’ experience

“I told you on Saturday.”

Saturday … Saturday … Satur …

Chanyeol felt hot anger rise from his stomach. Saturday they had made a movie marathon, watching all Star Wars movies and of course at some point, they had started to make out and Baekhyun had fucked him on the couch. Chanyeol could darkly remember that he had mentioned something about going out. But when your friend with benefits was railing you six ways to Sunday and had his cock deep up your ass he wasn’t able to pay small talk any mind.

And why would Baekhyun tell him about his date or whatever when they were having sex. That was just … urgh … Chanyeol’s frustration level was rising to dangerous heights.

“You know what … forget that I asked,” he said through gritted teeth. “It doesn’t matter anyway. Have fun with your … date.”

Chanyeol tightened the hold on the straps of his backpack, turned around and started to walk away. He wanted to go home, take a shower, dress up and go out. Fuck food, fuck whatever he hand planned for tonight. All he wanted to do now was to go out and drain these memories in moving bodies and some alcohol.

He had been such a fool for thinking that someone like Baekhyun could feel the same about him as he did.

He was such an idiot.

**~*~**

After a quick shower at home, Chanyeol had dressed in a black ripped jeans and a simple white shirt, throwing his leather jacket on top before he left because it was a bit cold outside. He had chosen to go to one of the clubs he had frequented more regularly when he had started to study. It was a small one, with dimmed lights, loud music that thrummed through your body as soon as you walked through the door and the drinks were cheap enough that you could get a nice buzz without spending your whole income on them. Also, the people who frequented the club were pretty and most of them were here to find a partner, or more, for the night, no strings attached, and that was exactly what Chanyeol needed tonight. A willing body that would keep his mind distracted enough from his own problems and thoughts.

Chanyeol had found exactly that in the tall and very handsome stranger that had approached him at the bar. They talked for a while and Chanyeol realised that the stranger was Oh Sehun, campus playboy and friend of Baekhyun’s date Jongin. Wouldn’t that make a great way to get his revenge on Baekhyun?

Sehun was beautiful with his neatly styled blonde hair, the dark fitting pants and the light-blue button-down on top of that. It looked expensive and when Sehun offered to buy them another round of drinks, Chanyeol didn’t say no. Chanyeol might have been a lot of things, but he was neither blind because Sehun was fucking handsome, nor was he stupid enough to turn down free drinks. They talked a bit more, enjoying their drinks and gravitating towards each other. Chanyeol had his arm on the counter, cheek propped against his hand while he listened to Sehun retelling a funny story that had happened to him a few days ago, his fingers casually sliding over the naked skin of Chanyeol’s forearm. It made goosebumps rise on his skin and a small shudder ran through his body at Sehun’s touch.

“You wanna get out of here?” Sehun had leaned forward and whispered in Chanyeol’s ear.

Chanyeol had nodded and after he had drowned his drink, got up from his chair, taking Sehun’s hand in his and led him out of the club. He had hailed them a cab that brought them to Chanyeol’s flat.

The drive hadn’t been long, only a fifteen-minute trip, but Chanyeol’s body had been buzzing with excitement and want and arousal. The glow from the streetlamps had painted Sehun in a beautiful light, his skin had been looking even paler than it actually was and Chanyeol couldn’t wait to leave marks on it.

The walk up to the small apartment he shared with Baekhyun didn’t take much time. After Chanyeol had closed the door behind them, Sehun had turned him around and pressed him against the door, sealing their lips in a hot and passionate kiss, but Chanyeol didn't give Sehun the time to drag it out, pushing his chest against Sehun's and walking him backwards to his room.

He might be petty and jealous and feeling betrayed by Baekhyun but that didn't mean that he wanted the other to see them.

Chanyeol was pressed against a wall by Sehun's strong body the second the door of his room closed behind them, Sehun's hands groping at Chanyeol’s ass, tongue plundering his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck, fingers raking through the blonde hair, moaning shamelessly as the other ground his hips against him.

"Bed," Chanyeol said when they broke the kiss and Sehun started to lick and bite his way down his neck and throat.

Sehun looked at him with a tiny smirk before Chanyeol slowly pushed him to the bed and Sehun sat down. The younger man was a sight to behold. They were nearly the same height and built and Chanyeol really wanted to know how it would feel to be held by someone his size, how Sehun's hands would feel wrapped around his body, against his skin. And Sehun wasn't ashamed to show his interest in Chanyeol openly, dragging his eyes over his frame, drinking him in as he started to open the buttons of his shirt.

Without much preamble Chanyeol pulled his own shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor before he stepped up to Sehun, pressing his legs open with his knee and standing between them. Chanyeol placed his finger under Sehun's chin and lifted his head so their eyes met after Sehun raked them slowly upwards over Chanyeol's toned chest.

"You like what you see, Sehunnie?" Chanyeol asked, letting his thumb glide over Sehun's bottom lip.

The younger man nodded before he opened his mouth and took Chanyeol's finger between his teeth, sucking gently on the tip. Chanyeol let out a pleased hum, raking the fingers of his free hand through Sehun's well-styled hair and messing it up.

"Okay, I like what I see, too," Chanyeol told Sehun. "We will have so much fun tonight," he promised, his voice a deep timbre. "You will let me have fun, Sehunnie, won't you?"

Sehun let go off Chanyeol's thumb and a soft _yes_ fell from his lips. It felt unbelievable to have such power over someone else. With Baekhyun it was different, the smaller always having the upper hand. But with Sehun …

He was like a sweet puppy, trying to please even when he had shown more dominant tendencies in the beginning and Chanyeol would take what he needed, what he wanted, tonight.

Chanyeol's hand was still buried in Sehun's hair and he tightened his fingers a bit when the younger leaned forward and kissed Chanyeol's stomach.

"Get undressed," Chanyeol ordered, voice still soft and light, letting go of Sehun's hair and taking a step back himself.

Chanyeol started to unbutton his trousers and pushed them down his legs, while Sehun got up too and removed his clothes as Chanyeol had told him. He sat back down at the edge of the bed, naked as the day he had been born, waiting for Chanyeol to join him again.

Chanyeol knew what he wanted today, he wanted to have control, he wanted to feed Baekhyun something of his own medicine, showing him that Chanyeol didn't need him, that he was desired by others too. Chanyeol wanted to use Sehun.

Slowly he stepped between Sehun's legs again, their eyes meeting after Sehun had raked his eyes over Chanyeol's naked body and looked up at him. Chanyeol slid his hands through the blond hair, bending the younger's head even a bit more backwards. Sehun wrapped his hands around Chanyeol's hips, only holding him, nothing more and Chanyeol hummed.

"I want you to wreck me tonight, Hunnie. I want you to make me scream, make me see stars, while you do as I say." Sehun buried his face against Chanyeol's stomach with a groan, Chanyeol's arms enveloping his head. "Is that okay with you?"

Chanyeol felt the nod more than he saw it. Sehun pulled back a bit and looked up at Chanyeol.

"I am going to make you feel so good, Chanyeollie," he promised. And Chanyeol believed him without hesitation.

Sehun had followed every single one of Chanyeol’s wishes so far. They had started off slowly with Sehun sucking him off, slow and steady, eyes locked until the point were Chanyeol hadn’t been able to take it anymore and let his head fall back, to drown in the feeling of Sehun’s hot mouth around his hard cock, his fingers teasing over his rim. He stopped Sehun shortly before he was about to come, breathing hard, cheeks flushed red with arousal and heat. When he had asked Sehun to prep him, all he had gotten was a cocky smile and a steady ‘sure’.

It seemed that Sehun enjoyed himself very much and he had taken his time to prepare Chanyeol, inserting finger for finger, teasing, scissoring him open with sure movements. Chanyeol had placed his hands on Sehun’s shoulders to keep himself steady and when he wasn’t able to take it anymore, Chanyeol had removed Sehun’s fingers carefully before he had pushed him on his bed and straddled him. Chanyeol rolled a condom over Sehun’s cock, coated it with lube and positioned himself. When he sank down on Sehun's dick, he let out a lewd whine and buried his face against the other man’s neck. Sehun had wrapped his hands around Chanyeol’s middle, keeping him steady, grounding him as good as he could.

Chanyeol took a moment to get comfortable, to get used to the feeling of having Sehun inside him, he wasn’t exactly on the small side. He pressed kisses against the burning skin of Sehun’s neck which made the younger moan and turn his head. Chanyeol moved as well and when they came face to face again, Sehun sealed their lips in a hot and searing kiss, distracting Chanyeol from the burn in the best way possible.

Chanyeol rolled his hips tentatively after a few moments, eliciting moans from them both. He set a steady pace, knowing exactly what he wanted, how he had to cant his hips to make Sehun brush over his most sensitive spot over and over again. He leaned back, one hand still resting on Sehun’s shoulder, the other placed between Sehun’s legs when his movements got bolder.

“God,” Sehun moaned when Chanyeol leaned back, arching his back so he could take Sehun even deeper.

“Ju … just Chanyeol is okay,” he gave as a cocky reply, making Sehun chuckle.

It felt good to be in that position, to be able to take the pleasure, that Sehun let him do what he wanted. But it was also tiring and even with all the leg work out Chanyeol did, he wasn’t able to push through. Sehun seemed to understand even without many words and with their united efforts they turned, Chanyeol lying under Sehun.

“You look so good, Yeollie,” Sehun said, holding himself up on his hands, while he took in Chanyeol underneath him. “Prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”

He bent down and sealed their lips together for another kiss and started to move his hips, thrusts strong and languid, trying to prolong their orgasms. But Chanyeol had already been close while Sehun had sucked him off, and he could feel the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching.

He whined in the back of his throat, head wandering back, stretching his neck which was like an invitation for Sehun to leave a trail of kisses and bites over it. He was so close … so so close and Chanyeol wanted to feel good, wanted to fall over the edge and a then even more.

Without being told, Sehun wrapped his hand around Chanyeol’s cock and stroked him in the same rhythm of his thrusts. It was nearly all it took to make Chanyeol reach his orgasm and with a low groan, he came between them. Sehun stopped his thrusts, but with soft whines and shallow moves of his hips, Chanyeol urged him to continue. He could take it, it would make it even better for him, knowing that he brought Sehun the same satisfaction that he had gotten. So the younger picked up again, rolling his hips in deep hard thrusts against Chanyeol, who was a whimpering and moaning mess at this point. When Sehun came, he bit down on Chanyeol’s collar bone, probably leaving another mark on him. Chanyeol loved the fact that the other didn’t hold himself back.

Sehun dropped next to Chanyeol on the bed, both panting hard, silly smiles on their faces when their eyes met after a few seconds.

“You good?” Chanyeol asked and the younger man laughed.

“Yeah. You?”

“Obviously. I hope you will be up for a second round?”

Sehun petted his side, closing his eyes for a second while he took a deep breath. “Just … give me a few minutes …”

Chanyeol could give him a few minutes to recover.

But that didn’t mean that they couldn’t make out and with a broad grin, he rolled Sehun onto his back and sealed their lips in a deep and filthy wet kiss.

**~*~**

When Chanyeol woke the next morning he was half-buried under Sehun’s body. He arched his back, revelling in the feeling of Sehun pressed against his back and a smile tugged on his lips. Last night had been amazing, the best sex he had in a long while and completely different from Baekhyun. Oh, so much different.

Chanyeol turned a bit, jostling Sehun with his movement, who scrunched up his nose but didn’t wake immediately. He let his fingers slide through the younger man’s hair, playing with the short strands in Sehun’s nape, fingertips teasing the skin there as well. Chanyeol glanced at the alarm clock sitting on his bedside table, it was already after 10 am and he needed to get some assignments for the upcoming week done.

Carefully he nudged Sehun to wake him up. It was cute to watch him come back from dreamland. Another nose-scrunch, eyelids fluttering, the small movements of his limbs, the twitch of Sehun’s fingers against Chanyeol’s chest, soft warm lips pressed against his shoulder when he became conscious, dark eyes opening and meeting Chanyeol’s when Sehun raised his head.

“Good morning,” he mumbled, hair messed up from sleeping, sticking up in different directions.

“Good morning,” Chanyeol replied, pushing himself up on his elbows. “I hope you slept okay. You wanna get some coffee?”

“Hm,” Sehun hummed, biting lightly on Chanyeol’s collarbone that was already littered in hickeys and bite marks. “I slept very well. And coffee would be nice. Can I take a quick shower?”

“Sure, bathroom is through the door over there. You take a shower and I get the coffee ready?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Sehun sat up, raking his fingers through his hair and Chanyeol enjoyed the display of rippling muscles beneath skin. He had enjoyed the last night very much and maybe they could do that again.

When Baekyhun wasn’t ready to be exclusive, Chanyeol sure wouldn’t pressure him into something. There might be feelings involved, but that didn’t mean he had to act on them. When he could have fun with someone like Sehun it might even be worth to ignore them and Chanyeol was sure that with time he would get over it.

The younger man got up and Chanyeol watched him with an amused smirk on his lips as he collected his clothes stark naked. The back-view was as amazing as the front. Broad shoulders, a tight waist, nice butt and thighs. Sehun turned his head before he walked into the bathroom, sending a wink in Chanyeol’s direction.

With a small laugh, Chanyeol got up too, walking over to his wardrobe, fishing out a fresh pair of briefs and one of his comfort sweaters. It was a flimsy thing, fluffy black wool with a deep v-cut on the front that showed off his collarbones and a bit of his pecs. He pulled on the clothes and went to their small kitchen, not bothering with trousers. He got the coffeemaker ready, making even enough so Baekhyun could have his morning dose as well. Chanyeol pulled out some cereals from the cupboard and put them in a bowl, pouring milk over them. He hoped on the counter, waiting for the coffee to finish while he ate spoon after spoon.

He felt good, great even. Last night had been better than expected and it had taken his mind off from the obvious. But Chanyeol had to be honest with himself. He would have to face his feelings for Baekhyun one day. Rather sooner than later so he could give his mind some well-deserved peace.

When Sehun walked into the kitchen, dressed in those tight trousers and the shirt from last night, hair still wet, Chanyeol smiled at him, opening his legs so the younger could step between them and pulling Chanyeol in a deep kiss. He placed the bowl on the counter so he was able to pull Sehun closer, his long legs wrapping around the other’s hip. A small moan fell from Chanyeol’s lips when Sehun pushed his tongue between his lips, deepening the kiss even more.

“God … could you just take this to your bedroom?” Baekhyun exclaimed exasperated when he entered the kitchen.

Chanyeol broke the kiss, Sehun leaning his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder, snickering lightly. He nipped at the skin of Chanyeol’s neck before he stood back up straight.

“I should get going,” he said.

“Your coffee,” Chanyeol reminded him gently, hand resting against Sehun’s side.

“I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” He leaned in and kissed Chanyeol again. “Maybe we could repeat last night sometime.”

Chanyeol bit his lips. “I would like that.”

“Good,” Sehun answered, voice deep and velvety. “See you around I guess.”

Before he could go, Chanyeol pulled him back for a last filthy kiss and Sehun left them laughing. Chanyeol watched him go with a dopey smile on his face, waving when Sehun turned around at the door, blowing him a kiss. After the door had closed behind Sehun, Chanyeol picked his bowl back up and finished his cereal’s before he turned around and took a cup from the board, filling it with coffee.

“So,” Baekhyun mumbled. “Had fun last night?”

“Yup,” Chanyeol answered, popping the ‘p’.

“You know who he is, don’t you?”

“His name is Sehun, he’s 21, he fucked me well. What is there more to know? It was probably a one-night-stand, also I wouldn’t be opposed against a repeating performance.”

“He’s the campus playboy, having another lover every weekend.”

“And?” Chanyeol asked with raised eyebrows, hopping off the counter. “I don’t see a problem, Baek. We are both adults.”

“You are probably just one in many for him. He will probably brag about this to his friends, how he had another good lay this weekend and you can’t even deny it was you with how he marked you up.”

Chanyeol touched the hickeys on his neck and gave a humorous laugh. “It’s not like we have feelings for each other. I wanted to have fun and I did. And why would you care at all? It’s not like we have something exclusive or so. You stated that very clearly yesterday, blowing that Jongin-guy in the alleyway. Which was … something else entirely.”

Baekhyun placed his cup on the counter, crossing his arms over his chest, brows furrowed as he looked back at Chanyeol. “You want us to be exclusive?”

“As if it would matter now,” Chanyeol grumbled. “You have something with Jongin. You never cared before, why would you care now? Just because I had fun with someone that wasn’t you?”

“You never said anything,” Baekhyun stated, matter of factly.

“Why does it always have to be me? I initiated the thing between us, I have always been there for you over the last six months. It was me who was going to be hurt anyway. Why make it even more complicated when I already knew that I wouldn’t be able to let you go.” Chanyeol laughed humorlessly. “I was naive enough to think my feelings for you might be obvious, that _YOU_ would be the one acting on them, taking this step first. But … as we have seen, I have been wrong. You’ve never been as invested in us than I was. And I am to blame for it alone.”

“You should have said something, Yeollie,” Baekhyun repeated quietly. “We still could have that.”

Chanyeol shook his head. “I am not sure if I want it anymore. Yes, I might have feelings for you, maybe even like you more than friends … but I think I can’t do that anymore, Baekhyun. We should stop sleeping with each other right now, right here, before anyone of us really gets hurt.”

“What if I don’t want this to stop?” Baekhyun asked.

“I guess that’s a _‘you problem’_ then, because I for once don’t care. I have been waiting for nearly six months for you to realise what was going on and you fucked it up. Sure I could have said something, but I was afraid how you would react … and I think we both saw last night how easily we can be replaced by someone else.”

Chanyeol placed his bowl in the dishwasher before he poured himself some coffee and walked back to his room, leaving a dumbfounded and speechless Baekhyun behind.

**~*~*~**

“I moved out a few days later to my best friend, Kyungsoo. Fun fact is that he’s together with Jongin now, the guy Baekhyun blew in that back alley. He’s a really great man and I consider him one of my closest friends,” Chanyeol ended the retelling of his past.

Minseok sighed, sliding down the bench. “And you fear to encounter which one of them now?”

“Baekhyun. That I’ll meet Sehun is a given because it’s his event. But there never has been bad blood between us. As I said, we were both consenting adults, we had fun. We hooked up a few more times after that. But somehow I never forgave Baekhyun …”

“What should he have been doing, Chanyeol? You’ve been very clear about what you wanted and with moving out you sure didn’t make it easier for him. You cut him out of your life, started new. Would you be able to give him a second chance you now?”

Chanyeol let his head hang low, starring at the floor. “I don’t know, Minseok. I really don’t know …”

“I can’t tell you what you should do, Chanyeol. That’s up to you. But maybe you could give him a chance to explain himself, to listen to him when you should meet him and he approaches you at the event? No one asks you to forgive him the second you see him again. Babysteps, Chanyeol and who knows, maybe you won’t even meet him.”

He hummed at Minseok’s words and nodded.

Maybe that was the best idea. Taking it one step at a time. Maybe Baekhyun wouldn’t even be there and he worried about nothing.

“I will try to do my best, Minseok.”

The priest placed his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “That’s all I ask from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/gusulanbaby)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gusulanbaby)


End file.
